Survival
by TChocolate
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are expected home after a three week long little 'trip' but what happens when they don't make it home and end up stranded somewhere unknown to them? Will they survive and will the team find them? (Rated T because I am paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hey all! So this idea just popped into my head and I had no choice but to write it because it wouldn't let me sleep! For those of you who read my other story "Cold Case" - Don't worry it is still my main priority. **

**This is just a short chapter to see if you guys might be interested! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Open your eyes Kens!" Marty Deeks called out in panic while hovering over Kensi Blye's unconscious body. He shook her shoulders gently in attempt to wake her, "Please don't do this to me Kens." He whispered feeling tears burn the back of his eyes. He slowly reached for her pulse point and let out a sigh of relief. It was there, but it was faint. "You need to wake up Kens." He tried again but got no response.

His ears were ringing and his body ached all over but he was determined to stay awake. He needed to get her far away from this place.

He gently placed one arm under her back, just below her shoulders and the other behind her knees. He lifted her slowly and gritted his teeth as a sharp, agonizing pain shot through his entire body.

He turned slowly and started limping away. "We're going to be okay Kens." He groaned putting one leg slowly in front of the other. Each step becoming more painful than the next.

He felt liquid seep through his jeans on his right leg and he was certain it was blood. He continued to move away until he was sure he was far enough. He gently settled Kensi back onto the ground and his own knees finally buckled under him and caused him to tumble to the ground.

He inched closer to Kensi and studied her, she had a large open gash on her forehead, a few scratches and a possible broken arm. He shared similar scratches, possible injured ribs and an open wound on his leg. He reached to the wound and applied gentle pressure to it, gritting his teeth and nearly screaming as it burnt.

Kensi's eyes opened slowly and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her head was throbbing, her ears were ringing and it felt like the world was spinning into all kinds of different directions at once. She flinched while trying to move her arm and finally opened her eyes to meet the worried ones of her partner.

"D-Deeks?" She mumbled studying him, "You're bleeding, what happened?" She turned her head and studied the area, "Where are we?" She continued to throw him rapid questions and he just didn't know how to answer them.

"Kens, calm down… I- don't know." He finally responded. He felt his own consciousness starting to slip away, until all he could see was darkness._Maybe he lost a lot more blood than he had first thought. _

* * *

Callen and Sam sat in the bullpen, both of them tried finishing up the last bit of paperwork they received from the case they had just finished. Callen let out a sigh, "Next time, Hetty better send us on some pointless trip to work on our survival skills." He stated sarcastically, referring to Kensi and Deeks as he met his partners gaze.

"You want Hetty to ship us off to some island for three weeks, where we have nothing but what we find ourselves?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes. He chuckled and slowly stood up. "You're crazy G."

"It beats paperwork."

"True, why did she send them anyways?" Sam asked gathering his things. He had finished his fair share of paperwork for the day, it was late and he wanted to get home in time to tug in his kids.

Callen shrugged, "I think she mentioned something about a possible future undercover case that'll need good survival skills."

Sam nodded his head and threw his bag over his shoulder, "Alright, I get why Deeks would have to go but why Kensi?" He asked with a smile and Callen chuckled. "Their partners, she was practically forced." He responded and finally turned to his last page.

"They're on their way back right?" Sam asked and Callen nodded hesitantly, "I think so. I'm not sure."

"Alright but I'm gonna go, tell them I'll see them tomorrow-"

"I'm afraid no one is leaving now Mr. Hanna." Hetty's serious tone interrupted from the doorway. "Ms Blye and Mr Deeks' plane had crashed."

* * *

**Please review / follow / fave ... Tell me what you think and whether you think I should continue or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey All! Okay so the number of people who reviewed / fave'd / followed really surprised me! Thank you all for the support! I hope I don't let you down :P ...  
**

**Because of the number of people who seemed interested I decided to continue! So without further ado - Here is the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or the characters... I'm simply borrowing them for a while. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The entire room fell silent; both of them were at a complete loss of words. Sam dropped his bag back to the ground and Callen twisted his head to one side in confusion. "What?" He asked, silently praying that he had heard wrong.

Hetty sighed. She hadn't fully accepted the news herself. "Their plane was scheduled to land two hours ago, but the people in charge of reassuring their safe landing reported losing contact." She paused and turned her gaze to the ground, "They're sure it went down."

Callen jumped up. His fight or flight senses kicking in, "When did this happen? Why weren't we informed immediately?" He asked through gritted teeth. He tried but failed to keep his voice steady.

"They wanted to take extra precaution before informing us – make sure they presented us with the truth." Hetty answered turning to a shell-shocked Sam. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Do they have any idea on where the plane might have gone down?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for the way his voice cracked in the beginning.

"They're still trying to establish that Mr. Hanna." Hetty answered. "If both of you could meet me in ops in five minutes we can decide how to properly handle this." She continued and both of them nodded slowly.

Hetty turned and left for ops. She informed both Nell and Eric of the shocking event; Eric reacted much like Sam but Nell tried hard shielding her tears. Over the years she had become quite close friends with everyone on the team and the thought of losing two of her them hurt like hell.

She gained composure after assuring herself that they were fine. They were strong people and neither one of them would accept dying in some unexpected and unusual plane crash. She knew what she was telling herself was completely illogical but in some way it helped.

Sam placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He had just notified his wife he wouldn't be home until late or even the next day. He told her briefly about what he knew regarding the crash and promised to keep her updated.

Callen sighed, he waited for his partner and they went to ops like Hetty requested.

* * *

When Deeks finally became conscious again the last bit of light had already faded. He sat up quickly and scanned the area for his partner, panic hijacking his emotions after not seeing her. "Kensi?" He shouted; his voice filled with worry.

His heart rate increased drastically after getting no response. He lifted himself up by his arms and attempted to stand but found it rather difficult. The rattle of bushes behind him immediately gained his attention. He turned to them slowly and studied them carefully.

"What are you doing?" Kensi's voice cut in as she appeared out of them, this caused his entire body to jolt backwards. He took a moment to steady himself before shooting her a look.

"Really?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Deeks threw back frustrated. "You scared the living crap out of me! Where were you?" He asked slowly sinking back down to the ground. He studied his leg and noticed his belt was tied just above the large open wound.

She rolled her eyes, "While you were taking a little snooze I decided to try and find out where the hell we are!" She snapped.

Deeks held up his hands in surrender while meeting her gaze. "Calm down Fern, I was just worried."

"I know – I'm sorry… This isn't my day." She replied and slowly sank down beside him clutching her left arm close.

He noticed this, "Your arm alright?" He questioned hesitantly, studying it with his eyes. There was a rather unusual looking bend to it.

"I'll survive, probably going to need a cast for a while but I'll live." She whispered feigning a smile. "How's your leg feeling? I had to remove an actual piece of our plane from it." She added wrinkling her nose up in disgust. "Afterwards it bled like crazy so I tied your belt around it."

He chuckled, "You removed my belt? Kinky."

"Really… That's the only part of that entire sentence you paid attention to?"

"Sue me."

She shook her head and looked up to the stars, "I checked the plane… The pilots are dead."

"I know..." Deeks replied in a muted whisper while watching her.

The silence surrounded them; silence filled by crickets, the howl of the wind, the rustle of leafs and the occasional crash each time a wave hit the shore. It was calming. The only important thing was that they were both alive.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked softly and turned to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, Kens?"

"You think we're going to make it?" She asked hesitantly and resumed watching the stars. He joined her.

"Of course, they'll find us. Besides… Isn't this what we were training for?" He asked with a smug grin.

She sighed, keeping calm. "If my arm wasn't broken I'd punch you."

"I know."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can! Please don't leave without leaving me a review? -hint hint-**

**Also you can leave me ideas on what you'd like to see happen to them while their stranded! Leave a review or send me a PM and I'll see what I can do! :D**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey all! I'm so sorry for the wait. School is very demanding this year... I'm really hoping for it to tone down a bit 'cause these last few weeks have been quite time consuming. I've also suffered a bit of writers block - it was terrible, I couldn't come up with one sentence. This chapter is a little longer than the other two but it is a bit boring. I'm hoping to start with the interesting stuff next chapter! _(wow my vocabulary is quite limited at this moment)_**_  
_

**ANYWAYS - I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the support and the ideas you sent in! I'll be sure to do what I can! :P Don't be shy to give me any more ideas!**

_**Please forgive me for any grammar / spelling errors. **_

_This AN is so unorganized ... Uugh my brain is broken. Send Help_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Callen and Sam walked into ops exactly five minutes later. By the look of things - Eric and Nell had just been informed of the devastating news. Nell was pacing around aimlessly while Eric continued to fidget with anything he managed to reach on his desk...

Both of the intelligence analysts turned their concern filled gazes to Callen and Sam. They stopped their current activities and paced over to the centre of the room where Hetty was simply waiting.

The two senior agents closed the door behind them before joining the group near Hetty. They stayed silent and turned their full attention to their operations manager.

Hetty sighed. She had no idea what to tell the people that surrounded her. All of them watched her with such expectant gazes; like they thought she knew exactly what to do. She met each team member's gaze separately while searching for the right words. _For the first time in years – she couldn't come up with any._

Callen obviously noticed her loss of words and decided to take matters into his own hands; he slowly stepped forward and cleared his throat to pull attention to himself. "Just because their plane went down doesn't automatically declare them dead." He said bluntly and paused. "I will continue to believe that they are alive until I get proved otherwise." He added. Announcing the words everyone had on their minds.

Sam nodded in agreement, "We'll take this one step at a time. We won't give up till we find that plane – we won't stop looking till we find them – no matter how long it takes." He stated while folding his arms over his chest. He was determined to stay optimistic; he was not about to give up on people he considered family.

Even though Sam gave Deeks such a hard time on most occasions he still cared about the young detective's well being – he would never admit this to anyone but he was glad to have Deeks on the team.

"I agree with both of you. I say we all head over to the private airport they were supposed to land on. We'll be able to work with people that can answer our questions." Hetty finally said as she joined the conversation. She turned her gaze to Nell. "Ms Jones, please ensure everyone knows how to reach our destination."

Nell ran to her desk, typed a few keys on her keyboard and turned back to the rest of the team while pressing one last key. "I'll see you all there then?"

Everyone nodded and began walking into their separate ways. It was time to put their emotions aside… They had to treat this like any other case. Their emotions had to stay out of the way of their better judgement.

* * *

Kensi bit the inside of her cheek trying hard to repress a shiver. She pulled her knees to her chest and exhaled slowly through her mouth. The temperature had managed to drop drastically in just a few short minutes and the wind wasn't exactly helping.

She rubbed her one upper arm in attempt to generate heat while silently cursing herself for not wearing a jacket. A couple hours ago she couldn't wait to get home to sleep in her own, warm bed. Now; she just prayed for some actual warm clothes. _Since going home was pretty much out of the question for tonight._

Deeks was sitting just a short distance away. He twisted his head slightly to the side as he watched her with furrowed eyebrows. He inched a little closer to her and met her shoulder with his. He could feel the coldness of her skin through his jacket; he hated seeing her shiver like that, but didn't exactly want to push his boundaries. He slowly reached for the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down. "Here Princess. Take this."

Kensi met his gaze then slowly dropped it to the grey, blood stained jacket he was holding out to her. _It sure was tempting._

He chuckled examining her expression, "I'm sorry about the blood. If it's any consolation I'm not even sure if it's mine."

Kensi rolled her eyes and tried hard shielding away her grin– leave it to Deeks to make her smile after being involved in a plane crash. "Deeks… Don't be stupid. You're going to freeze."

"Nah – I'll be fine."

"Deeks."

"Kensalina… Take it."

She shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," She paused and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Put it back on and put your arms around me."

Deeks opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he finally understood what she just asked. "Excuse me?" He questioned and cleared his throat. "I must either have a concussion or be sleep deprived because I'm clearly hearing things."

"Just do it before I change my mind."

He nodded uneasily, "Uh - alright?" He slowly pulled the jacket back on, clutching his teeth and flinching due to his bruised - maybe even fractured ribs. "I just want to point out that most women would want me to buy them din- "

"Deeks." She cut in while taking a deep breath. "Finish that sentence – I dare you."

He chuckled, "Well, since you asked so nicely – buy them dinner first." He finished while throwing her his million dollar grin.

Kensi feigned an annoyed smile and punched him - using quite an amount of strength she didn't even know she had – with her functioning arm. A Sharp pain shot through her entire body but it was worth it.

He held his shoulder and clutched his teeth. "Oh – I forgot about '_righty'_ over there." He whispered motioning to her arm.

She gave him a genuine smile before throwing her right arm around herself once more. It felt like the temperature was still dropping. She took in a shaky breathe as her teeth clattered against one another.

Deeks crawled closer and took her into his arms – she willingly leaned into his touch. "We're going to have to look for shelter Kens, we can sleep out here tonight."

She managed to worm herself even closer to his warm body. "How do you suppose we do that? _Somebody _managed to almost get _their _leg amputated."

He rested his chin gently onto the top of her head. "Yeah, it was entirely my choice to do so."

"Don't play stupid Shaggy. This was _entirely_ your plan. You just wanted to spend more time alone with me." She added and took his hand into her right one.

He chuckled at the use the nickname, "Don't flatter yourself Princess. I just wanted to postpone doing my paperwork – but seriously Kens… We need to go find somewhere else to stay for the night."

"But you're cozy."

He nodded, "I'll be just as cozy somewhere else… We can always stay in what's left of the plane?"

"Sure, why don't we just cuddle with the dead people while we're at it?" She asked sarcastically and he sighed.

"I was thinking more in the line of we remove them… There are only two pilots; but hey – if that's how you like it I'm not judging you." He threw back matching her playful tone.

"Easy for you to say since you wont be the one removing them."

"I'm limping… I'm not incapable of helping." He announced and stood up slowly leaning onto his functioning leg.

Kensi sighed as his body heat vanished. She copied his actions and slowly helped him walk to the plane. They reached one of the dead pilots and scrunched up their noses. It was not a pretty sight.

Deeks bent forward and grabbed the guy by his two legs. Kensi sighed and grabbed him with one arm.

"On the count of three we pull."

He started to count and nearly forty-five minutes later both of the bodies were out of the plane.

"See… Piece of cake." Deeks stated while leaning against a wall trying hard to catch his breath.

Kensi pursed her lips and threw him a look, "Sure… Tell that to your once again bleeding leg." She slowly sank down and resumed the same position she was in earlier. The plane was warmer but it was still cold.

"Deeeeeks?"

"Yeah- Yeah… I'll be right there. I get it I'm hot, you don't have to say it."

"Wasn't going too…"

* * *

The entire team – minus Deeks and Kensi – reached the private airport half an hour later. Callen and Sam climbed out of Sam's car and strode determinedly to the entrance where someone was already waiting for them.

"You all here for that incident involving those two NCIS agents?" A man with a slender features asked and both of them nodded.

"I'm Rudy Smith. I was on the Air traffic control team when it happened." The man said slowly when the rest of the team finally caught up.

Hetty watched him, "Have you found out any other details to why the plane went down or where it might have gone down?" She asked as she stepped out from behind of the taller team members.

Rudy shook his head as he met her gaze. He was caught a little off guard by the small woman. "I'm afraid we won't know what happened till we find the actual plane but we have narrowed the possible location down a bit." He turned around slowly. "If you all would follow me."

He led the team to a separate building that viewed the entire runway. On entering they saw a handful of people working inside. "This is the rest of the team you'll be working with. They'll introduce themselves later but first I'd like to start with what we've managed to figure out so far." He stopped and motioned to a screen.

"We checked the time frame. We lost contact with them about three hours into their five hour flight so the plane should have gone down in this general area." He stated and dragged his hand over the screen.

"That area consists mostly out of water." Sam sighed from where he was standing. It would be an understatement to say he looked worried.

Rudy nodded, "I'm afraid there's an 85% chance that the plane crashed into the ocean."

"Then there's still a 15% that it didn't." Callen stated stubbornly. "Send out teams to scout that entire area."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Mr – "

"Callen."

"Mr Callen… That area is still quite large and it would take months to find a plane in it."

"Then get a damn list of known island in the area and start searching each of them." Callen added through gritted teeth. "Start somewhere."

Rudy clutched his jaw. "You people are overly optimistic." He said bluntly.

Sam bawled his fists and pulled the slender man up by his collar before the team had a chance to calm him. "Two very important people were passengers on that plane. You better hope you find them alive otherwise it's going to be your ass on the line. It was your teams' job to get them here safe and you obviously failed at that simple task. So start the damn search."

Rudy attempted to escape from his hold. "Fine. Let go of me."

"Gladly." Sam whispered and dropped him.

Rudy fixed his collar and turned to the rest of his wide-eyed team. They stared at him with open mouths. "Well, what are you all waiting for? You heard him… Call for search troops."

* * *

**So I hope that wasn't too boring... Please review/follow/fave ... I love hearing your ideas and thoughts!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! **

**xxx**

**-TC**


End file.
